Another Year Older
by outtatune
Summary: It's the trio's 6th year at Hogwarts and new adventures lie ahead. Now with the added pressure of romance and jealousy intertwining their lives, things may never be the same for our heroes.


**Chapter One**.  
  
Harry Potter sat on the end of his bed and stared longingly out of the open window. It was nearly the end of his summer holidays and this year, Harry and his friends would be beginning their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The end of the holidays couldn't come sooner in Harry's mind, for the last two months he had done very little more than clean, cook and generally maintain hygiene in the Dursley household. It still puzzled him however, how it was he always ended up back living with them. Surely his good luck would kick in sometime soon and he'd be whisked away to live in some paradise of happiness, unknown to any other wizards or witches.  
  
Now now, don't be thinking all irrationally, he thought to himself, as he twisted the wooden beads on the bracelet Hermione had given him. After all, it was precisely his good luck that had allowed him to live through some pretty hairy (and quite dangerous) situations in his years at Hogwarts. He could not, however, hide the fact that the idea of new adventures taking place this year, brought him some very welcome feelings of anticipation.  
  
The bead he was twisting suddenly turned glowing red. He turned it over to see what initials were printed on the wood. "H.G," it read. Hermione Granger. This was no ordinary bracelet Hermione had given him for a parting present at the end of the last school term. It was a 'Friendship Bracelet' and each bead on it represented the current feelings and emotions of one of his closest friends. So far the string held a bead for her, Ron, both of the Weasley twins, Seamus Finnigan and for some odd reason, Neville. When the bead changed colours, it meant that the person was experiencing some extreme emotion. Red meant anger, and it came as no surprise to Harry. Hermione was probably frustrated at herself for not understand a new spell she was bound to be trying to learn before the school year even began.  
  
Harry looked at the other beads, all of them different to each other, except for Fred and George's who were remarkably, always identical to one another. They were currently pink, which meant they were nervous. It was probably related to them hiding something from their mother. Ron's bead on the other hand, was a startling shade of green. That meant jealousy. Ron is probably jealous of something Percy has achieved, thought Harry.  
  
Harry was thankful his friends didn't have any bracelets with his bead on it. If they did, they would probably find it would always be blue. It was pretty obvious what blue meant.  
  
Sighing, he lifted Hedwig down from her cage and stroked her head with the back of his hand. "Soon," he murmured to her. "Soon, we'll be back home". She nodded in agreement. Soon just couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

"Get out of bed!" erupted a voice in Harry's ear. He opened up his eyes slowly, trying to allow his sight to adjust to the bright sunshine entering through the window. "I said, GET OUT!"  
  
Harry ducked his head just in time to miss the attempted swipe his uncle Vernon made. "I'm moving, I'm moving..." he replied, his vision still a little blurry.  
  
"There is some soddy, little girl standing on the door step who claims to be your friend!" Uncle Vernon told him. "She didn't look like one of _those_ people, so she better not be. Go and get rid of her and then cook Sunday's pancakes!"  
  
Harry hadn't even heard the rest of his sentence. He was still stuck on the part about a soddy, little girl standing on the doorstep. He knew it could only be one person.  
  
"Hermione!" he said out loud, before hopping immediately out of bed and rushing to change out of his pajamas.  
  
He ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time and only just buttoned the last button on his shirt before he was greeted by the sight of a big, fat rear blocking his view of the door.  
  
It was his horrid cousin Dudley and by the sounds of it, he had never seen a girl before.  
  
"So I just got twenty seven new games for my computer," Harry could hear him saying in a voice a little bit higher pitched than usual. "And I got to the end of them all in just nineteen days, thirteen hours and eleven minutes."  
  
Harry peered around Dudley's rather large head and saw a wide-eyed Hermione looking at him. "Ah, that's... um, wonderful," she said and looked in Harry's direction for help.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, and he could feel the huge smile creeping across his face.  
  
Dudley spun around as quick as his neck, now the size of a small African country, would allow him to. "Go away Harry, can't you see we're talking?"  
  
"Shut up Dudley," replied Harry, too impatient to care anymore. He shoved past Dudley, which was certainly an achievement considering there was so much of him and then slammed the front door promptly in his face.  
  
From outside on the doorstep, Harry and Hermione could hear Dudley shouting, "Daddy! Harry hit me!"  
  
"Sorry about that," apologised Harry. "And I'm also sorry we have to stand out here."  
  
"That's fine," replied Hermione. "Aww, now come here!" she added and with a sympathetic smile she gave him a big hug.  
  
"But I don't understand," Harry said. "What are you doing here? How did you find my house? School doesn't start until tomorrow!"  
  
She laughed at his confusion. "Come on Harry, I'm not only a witch... I'm also a muggle and I do know how to use the Underground! Privet Drive really isn't that difficult to find you know! Shall we walk?"  
  
Harry looked at the front door and remembered Uncle Vernon's demand for pancakes. He quickly dismissed that thought. "Of course."  
  
As the pair made their way down the drive way, Harry remembered Hermione's glowing red bead from the night before.  
  
"Hermione, why were you so angry last night?" he asked, as they crossed the road.  
  
She turned slightly pink. "Oh nothing..."  
  
Her obvious embarrassment sparked Harry's curiosity. "Do tell me. Please!"  
  
Hermione stopped walking. "Well, it's really very silly. And you're probably going to laugh. Oh do promise me you won't laugh!"  
  
The desperation in her voice compelled Harry to promise. "Okay," he replied, suspiciously.  
  
"It's just..." she began.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow.  
  
"It's just... last night, I got an Owl from George Weasley."  
  
"And?" asked Harry.  
  
"And it said," Hermione's ears were very red now. "It said that should we have another Yule Ball this year, or any ball for that matter, he wants me to go with him. He said he thought I was very pretty the moment I was sorted into Gryffindor and he's been too shy to say anything since. Now that it's his and Fred's last year he wanted me to know. You know, just incase something could happen."  
  
Harry nodded, impressed and surprised at the same time. "But why were you angry?"  
  
"It wasn't what George said. I was very flattered by that, of course. It was the next Owl I got, only five minutes later."  
  
"And what did that one say?"  
  
"Well this one came from Ron and it said that should I believe what George had sent then I was a silly fool because no one would ever like me that way!" There appeared to be more hurt in Hermione's voice, than anger.  
  
Harry frowned. That sounded very unlike what Ron would say. "I'm sure there was some misunderstanding."  
  
"Yes," agreed Hermione, turning away from Harry's eyes. "Anyway, that's not why I came here to see you."  
  
"Then what was it?" he asked.  
  
"Well, you're not the only one who has been keeping close tabs on their friends these holidays, Harry," she answered, gesturing to his wrist. "I too have been keeping close eye on someone," she pulled up the sleeve of her pullover. Wrapped loosely around her left wrist was a beaded bracelet, almost identical to the one Harry was wearing. "I'm sorry I couldn't come to you sooner, as I've been on a trip to Australia with my parents," she said, "and I know school starts tomorrow, but I could see you have been feeling sad all summer and I just wanted you to have at least one enjoyable day!"  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Hermione. And what did you have planned?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**   
Hello! Remember me? My pen-name on FF.net used to be "ducky- doll" and I used to churn out numerous Oliver/Hermione novels. It's been quite a while since I wrote anything but after seeing the Prisoner of Azkaban film earlier this evening, I have been incredibly inspired to write something. It seems the new director has certainly given me back that Harry Potter love. To be completely honest with you, I have no idea where I am taking this story (which generally doesn't help much) however I am hoping my interest in it will sustain (but I think it will!) I apologise if there are heaps of horrible spelling errors and grammar mistakes, I have been living in a non-English speaking country for five months now (Norway to be precise) so my vocabulary has pretty much diminished. As usual, I adore reviews and really appreciate any feedback you may have. 


End file.
